


Arctic Warfare:  Girl Crush

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Girl Crush [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Pyrrha and Jaune are going out.  Pyrrha notices Weiss' crush on both of them, and invites her to join them.  The two have a powerful heart-to-heart conversation.Arctic Warfare, Arkos, White KnightPre-Fall





	Arctic Warfare:  Girl Crush

Weiss: *knocks on JNPR’s door* 

Pyrrha: Come in. 

Weiss: *walks in, to see Pyrrha sitting on her bed* 

Pyrrha: *points at Jaune’s bed right in front of her* 

Weiss: *walks over* 

Weiss: You wanted to see me? 

Pyrrha: Thank you for coming. 

Pyrrha: *waits for Weiss to sit down* 

Pyrrha: There’s… something… we need to talk about… 

Weiss: *nervously looks left and right* 

Pyrrha: I want to start by telling you how dear your friendship is to me. 

Weiss: *nervously looks about* 

Weiss: Is the friends talk?.. I mean, yes, good friends. I always enjoy our time together. 

Pyrrha: *pauses, finding her words* 

Pyrrha: We need to talk about your crush on me. 

Weiss: Girl crush. Perfectly natural. You are the best huntress in the academy… and beautiful… and… 

Pyrrha: *polite pause* 

Pyrrha: Crush. You’ve been flirting with me since we first met. 

Weiss: I was just… hoping… to partner with you… 

Pyrrha: *polite pause* 

Pyrrha: That was obvious enough, but it was also obvious that you wanted more. That you still want more. Weiss, I’m with Jaune now… 

Weiss: I didn’t. 

Pyrrha: That’s why you didn’t say anything. 

Pyrrha: *reaches over to grab Weiss’ knee* 

Pyrrha: And I love you dearly for it. 

Weiss: *squeaks* Love? 

Pyrrha: This is why we need to have this talk. 

Weiss: I… I mean… 

Pyrrha: *polite pause* 

Pyrrha: Do… I sound mad? I hope I don’t sound mad. 

Weiss: No… no… no… no… no… 

Pyrrha: *polite pause* 

Pyrrha: *bright smile* 

Pyrrha: I.. have been thinking this over… 

Weiss: I… I… 

Pyrrha: *polite pause* 

Pyrrha: There’s only one way this can work with my being Jaune’s. 

Weiss: I’ll back off! I swear I’ll… 

Pyrrha: *covers Weiss’ mouth* 

Pyrrha: I could have done nothing. I could have ignored your crush on me. I chose not to. Do you not want to know why? 

Weiss: Because I… I’ve… 

Pyrrha: *leans foward to give Weiss a quick kiss on the lips* 

Pyrrha: The only way this can work with me being Jaune’s is if you were as well. 

Weiss: *lost in a stupor* 

* * * 

Weiss: *comes to… on a bed… not her bed… with a sweet warmth in her hand* 

Weiss: That feels like Pyrrha’s. 

Weiss: I have to be dreaming. 

Pyrrha: *laying beside her in Jaune’s bed, hand-in-hand* 

Pyrrha: So, you dream of me? 

Weiss: *tries to sit up as quickly as she can* 

Pyrrha: *stops her and gently lowers her back to the bed* 

Weiss: N-no one… no one’s going to find us like this?.. 

Pyrrha: I asked them to give us some alone time. 

Weiss: *breathing slowly evens out* 

Weiss: You… can’t be serious?.. 

Pyrrha: I’ve had… quite… the many… female suitors over the years. I have learned a long time ago to not play with their feelings. 

Weiss: You… you’re saying you’re serious? You can’t be serious? 

Pyrrha: I can be. The only reason my voice is so calm is that I’m trying to keep you with me. 

Pyrrha: *pause* 

Pyrrha: I’ve seen the way you look at him. 

Weiss: What, Jaune? I - do - not!.. 

Pyrrha: Did not. Both you and Jaune have changed quite a bit since you first met. 

Weiss: He… shouldn’t… even… be here… 

Pyrrha: Maybe not when he first arrived, but look how far he’s come with… 

Weiss: What? 

Pyrrha: I have to know that this will never leave this room. 

Weiss: *gulp* 

Weiss: I… you have… you have my Schnee word… No. You have MY word. I will never reveal this to anyone. 

Pyrrha: Jaune did not come from a combat school. 

Weiss: What? I mean? I shouldn’t be surprised, but how?! 

Pyrrha: That’s not important right now. What’s important is he had no official combat training before he got here. 

Weiss: He WHAT?! How could he be foolish enough to?!.. 

Weiss: I’m… I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to… I… I will keep my cool. I will keep my promise. It means the world to me… You have to believe me. 

Pyrrha: I believe you. And I’ve seen him take an Ursa single-handedly. 

Weiss: If you… saw?… how could you?.. he’s… I mean… 

Pyrrha: I was there if he needed me. 

Pyrrha: *squeeze’s Weiss’ hand* 

Weiss: He’s foolish. 

Closet: *groans* 

Pyrrha: *sigh* 

Pyrrha: Yes, he’s foolish. 

Weiss: Uncouth. 

Pyrrha: mh-hm 

Weiss: Has terrible tastes. 

Pyrrha: Except for you. 

Weiss: Except for me. 

Pyrrha: And me. 

Weiss: I didn’t mean… I didn’t think… 

Pyrrha: No, you didn’t. 

Weiss: He has a noodle in place of his spine. 

Pyrrha: Unless he needs really needs it. 

Weiss: What do you see in him? 

Pyrrha: He’s foolish? Or noble? He’s uncouth? Or humble? He’s cowardly or gregarious? Not that you smile brightly, but I see you smile when you see him. 

Weiss: Impossible. I’m a Schnee. We don’t smile. 

Pyrrha: That’s what made me think this might work. And aren’t you always trying to distance yourself from your family. 

Weiss: he - he - he 

Pyrrha: The only thing that matters here is the three of us. 

Closet: Four! 

Weiss: You can come out, we know you are there. 

Closet: *opens* 

Nora: I know what you’re thinking, but Ren had nothing to do with this. He’s just here to make sure I don’t do anything stupid. 

Weiss: You’re already here. 

Nora: You don’t seem to understand just how foolish I can be. 

Weiss: *sighs* 

Weiss: So, you heard me bare my soul? 

Ren: She’s taking this far better than I expected. 

Weiss: *squeezes Pyrrha’s hand* 

Weiss: If she wasn’t holding my hand, I know I would be panicking right now. 

Ren: I am at a loss at what to do now. We can hardly pretend we did not hear anything. We could always leave you to yourselves. 

Weiss: No… I promised Pyrrha it wouldn’t leave this room. 

Ren: I can assure you as to our desire to protect our leader. He does not get the respect he deserves. 

Weiss: Not… I mean… I mean… just… please… lay down… Just please let me think… Let it all sink in… 

Ren: *walks up to his bed* 

Nora: *walks up to Ren’s bed* 

Ren: I think she meant our own beds. 

Nora: *worried look* 

Ren: Please? 

Nora: *lays in her own bed* 

Weiss: I don’t know what to say. How do you two feel about this? I need to hear it from another voice. I need someone to try to make sense out of this. 

Ren: I would prefer not to get involved and hope for the best. 

Weiss: For us? 

Nora: Why wouldn’t we? 

Ren: He is hardly the first huntsman to have a mistress. 

Weiss: I would be, wouldn’t I? My father would absolutely hate that… He would be seathing with rage… 

Pyrrha: I’m okay being the mistress, just so long as I can always be with Jaune. Just so long as you don’t try to take him from me. 

Weiss: Why would I do that? 

Pyrrha: That’s the one thing I’m afraid of… 

Nora: She’s totally telling the truth. 

Ren: Nora… 

Weiss: No… I need to hear your opinions. What would Ruby think? What would Yang and Blake think? What would happen with RWBY? 

Pyrrha: RWBY will still be RWBY. JNPR will still be JNPR. 

Weiss: You promise. 

Nora: We might just keep having epic team ups! 

Weiss: And my team mates? 

Pyrrha: I’m sure if we talk them through it, they will accept it. 

Weiss: So long as there is enough beds. 

Pyrrha: Good thing there’s a room with enough for each of them. 

Weiss: Good thing… 

Weiss: *squeezes Pyrrha’s hand* 

Weiss: There’s no way I could do this without you. 

Nora: But, apparently you can do it without Jaune. 

Weiss: Oh-no, Jaune! 

Pyrrha: *squeezes Weiss’ hand* 

Pyrrha: He’s the last one we need to worry about. He finally has friends, and keeps himself awake at night worried he might lose them. There’s no way we go do this without the rest of RWBY on our side. 

Weiss: So, Jaune is the last one we’ll tell? That kind of doesn’t feel right. 

Pyrrha: In combat, you have to wait for the right moment. 

Weiss: Combat? 

Pyrrha: Love is a battlefield. 

Nora: And Pyrrha’s the queen of the battlefield! 

Pyrrha: I did get Jaune, so I can’t argue with that. There is one last thing we need. 

Weiss: hm? *squeezes Pyrrha’s hand* 

Pyrrha: You have to say what you want. 

Weiss: *gulp* 

Weiss: I can’t say it… But… you’ve been so respectful of me… I’ll have to do the same for you. 

Weiss: *sits up* 

Weiss: Let it be known across the land. 

Ren: *sits up* The land apparently being our quarters. 

Weiss: I want Pyrrha… and Jaune. 

Nora: *sits up* So, when do we get to celebrate? 

Ren: This is perhaps something that should be celebrated quietly… and once the others fully accept this. 

Nora: Epic JNPR and RWBY party! 

Ren: For various definitions of epic. 

Weiss: I could rent us an executive suite. 

Nora: And… for those of us… not used to hotels. 

Ren: They seem to have an adversarial relationship. 

Weiss: The short version is it’s a hotel room we’re allowed to party in. 

Nora: Why don’t we ever get those? 

Ren: Because they are exceedingly expensive, and we’re of humble means. And Weiss. 

Weiss: Ren? 

Ren: I can assure you of our support and discretion. We will help you with whatever you need. 

Weiss: *looks at Nora* 

Ren: Betraying Jaune is one of the things she could never do. 

Nora: We didn’t say anything at all when Cardin was bullying him. I mean. Well, she’s one of us, now. She deserve to know. 

Weiss: He was doing what to my adorable beef noodle? I WILL BRING THE ENTIRE FORCE OF THE SCHNEE DUST COMPANY DOWN UPON HIM! 

Ren: *looks at her disapprovingly* 

Weiss: 10% of the force of the Schnee dust company? 

Ren: If we get invovled, he will know what happened. 

Weiss: And so, what, we do NOTHING?! 

Ren: Doing nothing is easy. Forgiving is hard. 

Weiss: How could we forgive him?! 

Ren: How could Jaune?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188073552425/arctic-warfare-girl-crush) Tumblog.


End file.
